


[Cover] As Meat Loves Salt

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Podfic Cover Art [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for jelazakazone′s podfic made based on poisonivory's “As Meat Loves Salt”.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Podfic Cover Art [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	[Cover] As Meat Loves Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic]As Meat Loves Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524784) by [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela). 




End file.
